


Memories

by DrakeWings



Category: Super Mario Odyssey (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakeWings/pseuds/DrakeWings





	Memories

Pauline sat in her office in New Donk City Hall. She was finalizing some paperwork to make an expansion on the city due to there being so much empty space near the city. As she did, she saw an old picture of her and Mario which was taken shortly after he saved her from the ape. Back when she had blonde hair and she wore a frilly pink dress, and Mario's signature moustache was still growing. She smiled fondly at the picture, but then frowned when she remembered that Mario had died, or she believed so. He had been missing for decades now, back then she was 16, now she's about to be 43. So, it was only logical to assume he was dead. She had missed cuddling his slighty chubby body or when he'd cook for her. Mario wasn't that great of a chef in most cases, but he rocked Italian recipes, and nobody's pasta, pizza or lasagna compared to Mario's for Pauline. She started thinking about the day he heard of his dissapearance.

Flashbaaaaaaaaaaack...

Pauline was waiting at the restaurant her and Mario had planned to meet for a date that day. She stood there with a smile, waiting for her Italian boyfriend to arrive. So she waited...And waited...And waited. Eventually, it was night time and raining, Pauline stood outside with an umbrella, still waiting for Mario. He hadn't read any of her texts. She checked her phone again to see if he read any yet.

_Okidokie! I'll be there tomorrow night!_

_Sounds great sweetie._

❤️

                                             ❤️

_Hey, where are you? I've been waiting for quite a while._

_Hello?_

_Mario?_

_Please?_

_Please answer! I'm starting to get worried!!!_

  
He hadn't read any of them yet. She put her phone back in her handbag, now she was convinced something had happened to the man she loved. She ran to the police station, through the rain and thunder, bolting inside when she made it.

"Ah, Ms. Pauline. How may I help you?" The policeman asked.

"Something has happened to Mario! I'm sure of it!" Pauline said with utter panic and tears in her eyes.

"Calm down Ms. Pauline, what evidence do you have of this?" The policeman asked.

"He hasn't read any of my texts! And he only really uses his phone to talk to me so there's no way it's dead, he never forgets anything!" Pauline said.

"Alright Ms. Pauline, we'll send a search party as soon as we can." The policeman said.

"Thank you." Pauline said.

She walked out of the police station and went straight to her red scooter. She got on and drove back to her home.

"Please Mario...My dear One-Up Boy...Please be okay..." Pauline said with worry.

One-Up Boy. That was her nickname for Mario. Mostly because he loved to play video games, platformers to be specific. She arrived to her home and walked in. She sighed as she looked into the fridge for something. She pulled out some leftover frittata Mario had made for her. She put it in the microwave and sat in silence, only the sounds of the microwave filling the room. She slouched down and cried on the floor.

Later, she got a call from the police, which she rapidly answered.

"Have you found him?" Pauline asked in a hurry.

"Sorry, but no. All we found was his phone, and some burn marks on the floor. I'm sorry Ms.Pauline, but we have no idea where he could be." The policeman said with sympathy.

"Oh...Thank you..." Pauline said, her entire world had been crushed.

She hung up and cried her eyes out.

Flashback end!

Pauline got a call and she answered.

"Hello?" Pauline answered.

"Ms. Mayor, it's a darn miracle, but we found Mario." A policeman said.

"WHAT?!?" Pauline asked with shock, but overwhelmed with joy.

"We found him near the park." The policeman said.

Pauline quickly hung up and bolted out the room and to the elevator. She pressed the button of the lowest level and then rapidly pressed the close elevator button. The elevator doors eventually closed and it went down. Pauline smiled brightly the whole time. When the elevator stopped and the door opened, she dashed out the door and got on her scooter, not even bothering to put on her helmet and instead speeding off to the park.

Mario had made it back from his recent adventure in another kingdom, this city seemed familiar to him in a way, yet he couldn't remember why. Then he looked over and suddenly, the memories flooded back the moment he saw Pauline, her beautiful smiling face, her beautiful curves, her silky brown hair and her beautiful red dress. Pauline parked her red scooter and ran to him, hugging him tightly. Mario hugged back.

"You're back...You're really back!!!" Pauline said while crying tears of happiness.

"Yes I am." Mario said with a gentle smile.

"I missed you so much..." Pauline said softly.

"I can-a imagine..." Mario said softly.

"Please Mario...I don't want to lose you again...I waited for 27 years for you to return...Please stay this time..." Pauline practically begged.

Mario thought about it before nodding.

"Okay, I will." Mario said.

Pauline smiled brightly and kissed him, Mario's eyes widened but he kissed back. Pauline released as everyone around them cheered.

"I love you my One-Up Boy." Pauline said.

Mario smiled and wiped her tears away.

"I love-a you to my One-Up Girl." Mario said.

Pauline smiled, later, she performed Jump Up, Superstar in the park, a song she made to honor Mario, who at the time of writing the song, Pauline thought was dead. Mario smiled as he listened, completely forgetting about Peach, but at this moment, he didn't care one bit, now focused on the girl he loved.


End file.
